


Una princesa no debe tener gustos extraños

by bkokocha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Una princesa no debe tener gustos extraños", era la frase favorita de Nana Collins para Belle French, heredera del trono de Avonlea, y cuyo pasatiempo es ser mujer caballero. Para limpiar su nombre frente a las cortes, es decidido que contraiga matrimonio. Pero antes de abandonar la espada, decide emprender su última aventura para traer a casa la cabeza del "Senor Oscuro".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una princesa no debe tener gustos extraños

“Una princesa no debe tener gustos extraños” era la frase favorita de la nana Collins al quitarle la espada de la mano a la pequeña princesa Belle del reino de los cuatro mares índigo, Avonlea. “Una princesa debe ser la femineidad. Las princesas nacieron para ser rescatadas por guapos príncipes, no para matar dragones” Ante la constante insistencia de nana Collins, pronto Belle cambio de actividades en su presencia y encontró en la literatura y  las artes un lugar apropiado para  hallar  un camino a sus ansias de aventuras.

Pronto, la pequeña princesa Belle, tuvo a su corte en representaciones maratónicas de sus libros favoritos de aventuras, en las cuales ella representaba a la más femenina de las princesas, para darle gusto a Nana Collins;  con  el giro de improvisación que permitía a la pequeña Belle convertir a las gentiles heroínas de sus historias, en fuertes e independientes princesas que se rescataban a sí mismas, mientras le daban el reconocimiento de la hazaña al caballero en turno; solo para que Nana no acusara de desobediente a Belle con Papá.

El rey Maurice era un hombre gentil, no brillante, eso se lo dejaba a mamá que estaba en el cielo; pero era amoroso y comprensivo dejando a su princesa Belle salirse con la suya. Cuando un día al cumplir los dieciséis la princesa le dijo que quería aprender arquería, fue él mismo quien tranquilizó los nervios de nana Collins y emitió un edicto en el cual permitía a las mujeres aprender, si ellas así lo deseaban, las artes de las armas y la caza, hasta ese momento solo permitidas para los hombres. A los diecisiete, la princesa aprendió el uso de la espada y a los dieciocho, la joven se encaminó a su primera cacería de dragones.

Fue un escándalo en las cortes de otros reinos. El rey Maurice se vio obligado a jurar fidelidad al rey del norte del Reino Encantador, uno de los más poderosos y quien dictaba realmente las decisiones entre los reinados, y comprometerse a admitir a uno de los generales como capitán de los ejércitos de Avonlea. Pero temiendo que el rey Maurice estuviera preparando un ejército rebelde criando un guerrero disfrazado de mujer, pronto se vio en la necesidad de comprometer en matrimonio a su pequeña hija, para tranquilizar los nervios de las cortes. El elegido, fue un joven caballero con una reputación escasa y proveniente de una casa caída en desgracia; Gastón le Beau. El rey del norte, había elegido a la pareja y decidido que los nombres coincidieran como un chiste para sus cortes.

La princesa Belle conoció a su prometido en un baile que reunió a la gente más importante de todos los reinos. Belle y Gastón le Beau, se saludaron por primera vez cuando tuvieron que ponerse de pie frente al rey de Encantador, quien se ofreció por encima del Rey de Avonlea, a hacer oficial el compromiso. Belle comprendió entonces que los nombres no era la única razón del rey para mofarse de ambas familias. Gastón, con una altura de casi dos hombres, lucía de manera extraña junto a una pequeña Belle, que incluso de puntas, apenas alcanzaba a llegar a la altura del estómago de quien se convertiría en su futuro esposo. Tomados de la mano, el rey los dio por prometidos en futuras nupcias al colocar su mano sobre la extraña unión de personas tan dispares, y clavando la última estaca, pronunció: “Una pequeña mujer caballero y el hijo del caballero que huyó de la guerra. Esperemos que no sea tu esposa quien traiga los triunfos a casa muchacho”.

Gastón era un joven apuesto, no brillante,  pero dedicado y obsesionado con limpiar el nombre de su familia para sus hijos. Belle respetaba eso, siendo que era ella la causa de la caída del nombre de la suya. La primera plática entre ambos puso en entendido que en este matrimonio el amor nacería mucho después, con el tiempo, quizás.

Para preocupación de Nana Collins y el Rey Maurice, Belle tomó como afrenta que sus habilidades de caza fuera motivo de mofa, y comenzó a hacer empresas más arriesgadas incluso para un caballero con experiencia. Por una pizca de suerte sumada a sus extraordinarias habilidades, Lady Belle salía siempre triunfante y en más de una ocasión, regresó a casa con la cabeza de los más temidos dragones y ogros en los cuatro reinos de Fairytaleland.

Cuando unos meses después, en una de su visitas al Castillo de Avonlea, Gastón se hincó ante ella para pedirle como regalo de bodas que Belle desistiera de sus cacerías de dragones; ella comprendió que simplemente el matrimonio no era como en sus libros, al menos para una princesa. Para recobrar el honor de las familias y quizás algún día el reino, ambos deberían comportarse dentro de las más estrictas normas de moral y decoro; donde la oportunidad de improvisar un camino hacia la libertad y la felicidad, como en sus representaciones teatrales de la niñez, no existía. La nueva vida de Belle estaría marcada por el sacrificio. Al menos en eso sí se parecía a las historias de princesas de sus libros.

Cuando tras ardua labor de convencimiento, Gastón consintió una última cacería para la Princesa Belle y su séquito, la joven preparó la que sería su última aventura con el mayor cuidado. Investigando en numerosos libros, llegó a la conclusión que la mayor bestia conocida en esos reinos, sería lo ideal para dar término a su vida de aventuras. Como compañía, la princesa Belle eligió a dos caballeros de las más diestras en espada y lanza, así como dos de las mejores arqueras de Avonlea, acompañados de los corceles pura sangre más fieros y fieles, todos negros, con excepción del suyo en un blanco como espuma de mar, unidos a doce de los más temibles canes de caza. Frente a la insistencia de nana Collins, Belle accedió a llevar a diez sirvientes, que se encargarían de las labores de limpieza, acomodo y alimento.

Cuando Lady Belle alzó la vista el día de su partida, miró a su padre a lo lejos despedirse con la mano, con un gesto de preocupación más que de reproche. Nana Collins, por su parte, aún sumida en el llanto, nada pudo hacer para cambiar la decisión de su joven ama. Belle estaba decidida.  Si su nueva vida implicaría morir en el tedio, al menos esta última aventura, pensaba, sería la razón por la cual alguien escribiría leyendas acerca de una joven princesa que se atrevió a desafiar el mundo. Quizás en algún futuro, su historia no sería una condenada a la mofa de reyes y cortes; sino la razón por la cual alguna otra princesa habría de tomar la espada, y conquistar las aventuras y la felicidad de la manera en la que ella pronto ya no podría más. Alguna vez ella sería la digna heroína de algún cuento.

Cuando una semana después, ella y su séquito se encontraron por fin a los pies de las “Montañas Oscuras”; Belle no pudo contener la emoción.  Un par de días de viaje, acompañada únicamente de sus mujeres caballeros y arqueras, la separaba de la guarida del temido “Señor Oscuro”. Tras ésta, su última batalla, uno de los más temidos monstruos sería borrado del mundo para la paz de la gente sencilla. Fue en este pensamiento cuando llegó a Belle la certeza de cuan poco habría de durar esta  aventura, y decidió intentar dejar pasar algunos días a los pies de las montañas, bajo pretexto de esto y de lo otro, cualquier cosa que le permitiese alargar un poco más este viaje cuyo único destino final al volver a casa, sería la resignación para llevar una vida de monotonía en la corte. Sus guerreras se quejaron, argumentando que el factor sorpresa se perdería en la espera y lo peligroso que seria para sus vidas permanecer mucho tiempo sin moverse. Belle los convenció de lo contrario. La Bestia vendría hacia ellas, en territorio conocido, con menores riesgos a adentrarse en las peligrosas montañas. Sus súbditos no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar.

El quinto día, mientras dormía refugiada en su tienda, de repente se soñó flotar dentro de un humo morado, que la invitó a despertar del ensueño en un lugar completamente diferente al campamento. Rodeada de piedra antigua y ortigas, la joven se vio únicamente en su ropa de dormir confrontada con la terrible bestia a la cual venía a asesinar.

-           ¿Puedo preguntar pequeña, a que debo vuestra visita a los dominios del Señor Oscuro? - Una voz entre las sombras preguntó.

 El sonido desagradable estaba rodeado de la mofa de aquellos que creen ganada la batalla antes de comenzar. La joven se miró desprotegida de la mirada penetrante de la criatura, quien con ojos que brillaban como los de las bestias del bosque y colmillos que se montaban en formas dispares, se preparaban para morderle la yugular. Eso fue lo que apenas y gracias a un hilo de luz que se colaba, Belle pudo divisar de su enemigo.

-¿Quién eres tú? – respondió con voz que vagamente pudo disimular el miedo.

Una pregunta cuya respuesta era obvia, pero fue echa en esperanza y la necesidad de ganar tiempo. Quizás para este momento, sus compañeros habrían ya notado su ausencia, y posiblemente estaban en camino con su espada para ayudarla a salir salva de las garras de la bestia.

-No, no, cariño. La cortesía exige que quien de manera tan grosera invade un hogar ajeno, debe al menos ofrecer razones de su rudeza. ¿Qué acaso su alteza, no fue criada para las cortes?

\- Mis disculpas entonces, señor. Mi nombre corresponde al reino de los cuatro mares índigo, Avonlea, de donde mi padre es soberano. Soy la princesa Belle de Avonlea. – Inclinándose en una cortesía, Belle saludó a la Bestia que con tan civilizadas formas la recibía.

\- Rumplestiltskin, es mi nombre – respondiendo con la misma cortesía, el monstruo inclino la cabeza con elegancia - princesa Belle de Avonlea, yo soy el señor de las tierras a las que usted ha entrado sin mi consentimiento. Por ello le invito a que salga ahora mismo de ellas, ahora que mi generosidad aún es grande.

¡Cuán diferente podía ser la realidad de lo escrito en los libros! La princesa Belle no pudo disimular su asombro, y tal vez la decepción, al encontrar como dueño de estas tierras no una temible bestia, sino a un amo con finos modales. Quizás él, como le había sucedido a ella, los libros le habían hecho una injusticia al no considerar princesas que gustasen de desenfundar espadas, ni bestias que tuvieran esmerada educación y trato.

Con los ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad, Belle descubrió de entre las sombras, los reflejos de pequeñas joyas cosidas a una fina tela de seda que adornaban su cuello. Él estaba envuelto por el inconfundible aroma de piel de dragón curtida, que lo cubría en forma de un gran saco, mientras que sus pies cubiertos de finas botas de piel en punta, hacían un conjunto amenazador, aún cuando a lo lejos, parecía apenas y un poco más alto que ella.

-Me temo que he venido a matarlo, por una equivocación, debo decir. En los libros acerca de…bestias…me temo que su nombre está escrito como uno de los más temibles monstruos que aterroriza los reinos. Una exageración e injusticia sin duda, ahora que lo conozco.

\- No precisamente, cariño. Es cierto que las letras no deben ser tomadas como realidad, pero, tampoco debe ignorarse que es un reflejo de ella. Por curiosidad, ¿quien ha sido el autor de vuestros libros?

-Rumford de Rosa.

\- ¡Ah!, buena fuente. Me visitó alguna vez cuando preparaba su libro. Algo amargo en el paladar. Carne vieja. Es una pena que no sobreviviera para ver su fama; pero pensé que era un desperdicio perder tanta sabiduría entre mis dientes. Yo mismo rescaté de entre sus restos los manuscritos y los mande a replicar con el escribano. No hay nada mejor que un libro bien escrito. En honor a su talento, el original esta forrado con su propia piel, curtida por mis propias manos. Un pasatiempo que tengo.

-Compartimos entonces ese gusto.

-¿Por desollar escritores?

-No. Por los libros.

Él se rió de manera diabólica.

Intentando fingir calma, Belle se había quedado, de pie en el mismo sitio en el que había despertado, sin poder mover ni un músculo, por temor a que le fallaran las rodillas. Incapaz de saber si aquel monstruo era honesto en sus amenazas, ahora su cuerpo temblaba ya sin disimulo. Su bata de dormir era delgada, y la noche era fría, así que cruzando los brazos, miró a su alrededor intentando encontrar una ruta de escape, si no, alguna señal de sus compañeras. Solo encontró una cúpula con cristales opacos y enredaderas que cubrían cada entraña del edificio, estrangulando las paredes y las pinturas que alguna vez estuvieron en sus muros, impidiendo que la luz se colase del todo, y quizás también el aire. A sus pies, Belle encontró el cuerpo de lo que alguna vez fue la estatua de una hermosa mujer, roída por el tiempo y lo que parecía abandono.

-Hace mucho frío esta noche. ¿No cree usted?

El monstruo la miraba con atención mientras ella realizaba su inspección. La miraba con profundo interés esperando, quizás, el momento de percibir una señal, esa que demuestra inferioridad frente el depredador y que lo invita a atacar. Belle no estaba dispuesta a ser devorada sin luchar. Pero cuando el monstruo ladeo la cabeza con una mueca sardónica, recorriéndola con la mirada de los pies hasta la cabeza, ella comprendió que quizás, desde hace mucho tiempo atrás había dado esa señal que tanto temía. Como las fieras, el monstruo solo estaba jugando con su comida con crueldad hasta que el aburrimiento lo llevase a dar el zarpazo final a su víctima.

\- ¿Por qué no te has ido niña? – le preguntó.

\- Por que temo que tomar su invitación a retirarme en paz, por miedo a la muerte que se encuentra en sus manos, es la verdadera invitación a perder la vida.

Apartándose de las sombras, el monstruo caminó hacia ella con paso firme y ritmo elegante; humo blanco salía de su boca y su nariz, como si sus entrañas fueran consumidas por el fuego. Cuando se detuvo justo frente a Belle, ella solo pudo fijar la vista en sus ojos, ignorando las arrugas que se marcaban, sobre su piel cubierta de escamas y su puntiaguda nariz, cuando fruncía la frente en un gesto de asco. La mirada fiera del monstruo, con ojos de brillos dorados y pupilas dilatas, reflejaban dos pequeñas Belle tiritando de miedo, pero firmes en su intensa mirada a los ojos.

\- ¿Por que has venido? – le preguntó el monstruo sin ocultar su interés.

\- No hay muchas oportunidades para las mujeres  de este mundo para mostrar quienes son; lo que pueden hacer, ver el mundo, ser los héroes de los libros. Tú, eres mi oportunidad. Cuando niña siempre quise ser valiente. Pensé, es tu última oportunidad Belle, se valiente y la gente contará tu historia.

\- El suicidio no es ninguna valentía.

\- No vine a morir, sino a matar. – apenas pronunció esta frase, Belle sintió la sangre bajársele del rostro. En frente de la bestia, su lengua continuaba traicionándola con cada palabra, y si algún motivo le faltaba para romperle el cuello, seguro su boca había sido el paso final hacia el matadero.

\- No querida, tú has venido a morir. El monstruo te ha encontrado en agrado y te ha dado su bendición para que partas. Aún así persistes en picarlo con un palo en espera de que responda. Dime ¿De que estás huyendo? ¿A qué le temes, Belle de Avonlea? _¿Es que acaso ser la burla de las cortes por fin ha hecho mella en ti? ¿Abrirle las piernas a un noble no es suficiente aventura para tu amor propio?_

Tras el sonido de la bofetada que Belle colocó en el rostro del “Señor Oscuro”, también hizo eco en el silencio de sepulcro, su risa mordaz. El ego herido de Belle apenas y se permitió una lágrima, que fue recogida de inmediato de su rostro por su mano helada. Ya no temblaba más.

\- Si tanto persistes en correr, huyendo al mundo de los muertos, eso puede ser arreglado. De ahora en adelante, tú te quedarás conmigo en este reino. No podrás salir nunca más sin mi permiso. Me acompañaras cada noche a cenar, hasta que me canse de tu presencia frente a mis ojos, y entonces, te abriré las entrañas para comerte viva hasta que tus gritos alcancen a la razón que debiste haber escuchado desde el principio. _Te haré venir en razón, pero ya será muy tarde para ti, Belle de Avonlea._

\- No será mucho el tiempo que molestaré a tus pupilas. Mis soldados están en camino con mi espada. Te la clavaré tan profundamente hasta que me implores que acabe con tu sufrimiento. Te haré cortar la cabeza y sacaré las bolas de tus ojos con mis manos para comerlos crudos durante la cena.

-¿Tus damas de compañía? – le preguntó el monstruo en un tonó burlón.

Con un giro de su mano, Rumplestiltskin sostuvo en su puño cuatro trenzas de cabellos de los que pendían las cabezas sin cuerpo de sus cuatro acompañantes. En el piso tras disiparse un humo de color morado, los cuerpos desmembrados de sus sirvientes, aparecían regados a su alrededor, en un tapiz inerte y un lago de sangre.

\- Sígueme. Eres mi prisionera.

  


End file.
